project_reaperfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapon Manufacturers
In Project Reaper there are 10 different manufacturers that compete for the galaxy's business. Each manufacturer has it's own colour designs for weapons and produces a wide array of unique firearms. Manufacturers can produce a weapon of any trigger type or element, though some of them prefer to stick to common themes; (I.E. Ragnarok Arms deals mostly in thermal weaponry.) There is a bonus line of melee weapons - named the Vignian Arms - which was introduced in an Alpha update called the Vignian Updates. These are included in the manufacturer list. To see all guns listed by Manufacturer please visit Guns . To see a list of all melee weapons included the Vignian Arms, please visit Melee Weapons. ExoDus Most often ExoDus Arms are designed with the sole intention of being used in military combat. They are often made in competition with GenEx's designs and are claimed to be superior. ExoDus colour theme is 'default' or basic, they do not make thematic designs. GenEx GenEx Industries produces a wide array of deadly weaponry in competition with ExoDus. They are noted to have an affinity for elemental damage all types. Their visual design appears to be the same as ExoDus. Efficiency before aesthetic. Ragnarok Arms Ragnarok Arms finds most of their customers in the alien species of the galaxy, therefore humans for Reaper's use are few and far between. Ragnarok Arms offers a small line of thermal based weaponry to humanoid combatants. They use the same basic visual design as ExoDus and GenEx. Silean Front The Silean Front's arsenal is comprised mostly of Toxic, Energy and Gravity weaponry. Intended for the use of the Silean military, their weapons are incredibly powerful and sow destruction on the field. There weapons feature a sleek white aesthetic theme. XiloSystems XiloSystems design a wide array of weapond ealing primarily Sonic and Energy damage. Their weapons are saught after by Tech Users because the often offer a substantial boost to TECH. XiloSystems weapons share a common colour shceme to the Silean Front's. Furei Transgalactic Furei Transgalactic is a manufacturer of heavy caliber weaponry. Their weapons are often found in the hands of mercenaries and paramilitaries, giving them a fearsome reputation. Furei Transgalactic's aesthetic design is a solid black theme made possible with the use of Beneeli Obstitite. Intergalactic Weaponry Intergalactic Weaponry produces a massive array of military weaponry. Their weapons feature a unique camouflage theme and are made in every type of element. Intergalactic Weapons are considered reliable, and are therefore widespread. Galactic Systems Alliance Galactic Systems Alliance weaponry is most often found in the hands of OmniGuard troops stations around the galaxy. They are deadly weapons designed to morally weapons. They use a wide array of toxic, serated and stunning weaponry. They features a colour theme blending white and darker metals. SLR (Secret or Lost Research Weapons) The SLR Weapon line was developed by an unknown race in ancient past. Though the modern weapons are merely replicas, the blueprints have survived to this day, allowing for a few copies to be reproduces. The SLR weapons are primarily designed to do particle damage, making them the most sought after weapons in the game. The colour theme of the SLR includes a dark top and light bottom. Vignian Arms The Vignian Arms are a special variant line of melee that can be found throughout the galaxy by completing various tasks that were included in the Vignian Updates. They have no specified theme.